


Díada

by Metuka



Series: Díada [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Continuación de mi fic Tottenham Court Road. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Ben y Rey deciden conocerse aunque provienen de mundos diferentes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Díada [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Recapitulación - Tottenham Court Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo a poner este fic por aquí para que se comprenda cómo continúa. Los capítulos siguientes ya son nuevos. Me desvío en muchos aspectos del canon y a mucha honra. Entre otros aspectos que he cambiado, la edad que se llevan Ben y Rey es menos que en las películas.

#

Se despidió con una sonrisa de cortesía, cerró y, como solía tras cada visita, se prometió que no volvería. Ya era hora de que la dejaran volar libre, oficialmente llevaba ya casi cinco años sin brotes. Oficialmente, esa era la palabra clave. Se subió un poco más la cremallera y revisó la hojita de camino al metro. El mismo cóctel de siempre: mismas dosis, misma frecuencia. Calcular en qué momento acercarse a la farmacia para pedir una recarga que se iría por el desagüe le resultaría fácil.

No la entendían, ya hacía tiempo que lo tenía asumido. Pensaban que estaba chiflada y habían probado tantos diagnósticos que no le encajaban que ya se le habían olvidado todos. Cualquier cosa antes que asumir que tal vez lo imposible no lo era. Que Ben existía. Llevaba tanto tiempo allí: cabello oscuro, piel de leche con pepitas de chocolate y una voz con acento americano indefinido que había terminado siendo tan grave como atractiva al final de la pubertad. No tenía muchos datos de él, parecía mentira, pero nunca le había contado demasiado sobre sí mismo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había hecho ese corte en la cara, solo que por su culpa Ben había desaparecido del mapa una temporada y al regresar estaba todavía más gruñón que antes.

Le daba igual lo que dijeran, no estaba loca. Ben era real. Hasta juraría que en algún momento, cuando ella peor estaba, habían llegado a establecer contacto físico. Por desgracia, los médicos por los que había pasado no la creían. La opinión más extendida era que su soledad y su indefensión habían dado a luz a aquel muchacho unos años mayor que ella que se le aparecía sin avisar y le daba conversación y consuelo. Pensaban que era una especie de hermano grande, pero Rey jamás lo había sentido así. Ben era su amigo. Solo que una no miraba así a los amigos. En vista de que durante sus charlas tenía una idea bastante precisa del estado de ánimo de Ben, esperaba que él no estuviera al corriente de que quizá últimamente no solo le miraba a la cara. Y no porque su inusual combinación de facciones le desagradase. Glups.

Tottenham Court Road. Por alguna razón había vuelto a bajarse en esa parada. Llevaba una racha en que, si se dejaba llevar, sus pasos la conducían solos al Soho. Esquivó el gentío como pudo y entró en una cafetería. Se le había ido la hora del almuerzo en la consulta. Se compró un té con leche y un rollo de salchicha y continuó el camino sin cuestionarse adónde iba. Necesitaba pensar, había un _bug_ que se le atragantaba y cuya solución no veía nada clara sin deshacerlo todo y empezar a picar código desde cero. Plutt no estaría nada contento. Ojalá pronto consiguieran reunir los fondos para montárselo por su cuenta. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, le quedaban unos meses, como mucho un año. Solo necesitaba continuar fingiendo que era una pirada obediente y ahorrar hasta el último penique de las ayudas que recibía a cambio como adulta frágil que era.

Un parquecito con relativa tranquilidad pese a encontrarse en el corazón de Londres. Incluso había algún banco libre en el que sentarse a almorzar ahora que el día acompañaba. Se acomodó, dejó el vaso a su lado, abrió la bolsa de papel y extrajo un poco de su contenido. Los psiquiatras le abrían el apetito. Le dio el primer mordisco y entonces, lo sintió.

Sala amplia. Paredes desnudas. Música suave de fondo. Reverberaba en los muros sin vestir, aunque de algunos de ellos ya colgaban cuadros. Contra las paredes había otros todavía embalados. Y esculturas. “¡Pero, ¿es que no veis que el cuadro está al revés?! ¡Al revés!”. Aspavientos de furia. Nerviosismo. Ansiedad. Sueño. No estaban saliendo las cosas como él quería. “¿Para esto me he metido yo trece horas de vuelo desde Shanghái? ¡Hasta con un _jet lag_ de mil demonios estoy más despierto que todos vosotros juntos! Que esto sea una galería sin ánimo de lucro no significa que nuestros visitantes sean idiotas ni que haya que darles un producto de tercera categoría, os lo recuerdo”. Ben estaba cabreado, como el tipo del edificio de enfrente, que estaba en una especie de local de arte medio vacío con un gran escaparate hacia la calle. No sabía qué le pasaría a ese grandullón moreno, pero algo lo sacaba de sus casillas. Qué manera de gesticular. Dio otro mordisco y sonrió. Almuerzo con espectáculo.

Ben se detenía, igual que el hombre ese tan alto y tan enérgico. Olisqueaba el ambiente. Profería un bufido. “¿Que habéis metido aquí comida? ¡¿Se os ha ido la pelota?!”. Uno de ellos sacudía la cabeza, pero no era capaz de hablar. Ben lo intimidaba demasiado. Otro acertaba a asegurarle que no se les ocurriría. “¿Cómo que no? Un rollito de salchicha y… un earl grey con leche”. Rey dio un respingo. No podía ser. ¿Acaso…?

—¿Ben? —susurró, incrédula.

El grandullón de la sala de arte se acababa de quedar clavado en su sitio. Despacio, se giró hacia la calle aunque era imposible que la hubiera oído. Pelo negro. Tez blanca con pepitas de chocolate. Labios carnosos. Ojos grandes. Cicatriz en el lado derecho. Él tampoco se lo creía. Tímida, agitó la mano para saludar. Era real. Siempre lo había sabido.


	2. Bangers and mash

#

Ben parecía tan sorprendido como ella. Qué manera de abrir esos ojazos oscuros y dejar caer ligeramente la mandíbula en un gesto de estupefacción absoluta que, aunque supo controlar en un segundo, se le quedó prendida en una mirada que no apartaba de Rey. Caminando hacia la puerta primero y saliendo a la placita después, no la perdió de vista ni un instante. Debía de pasarle lo que a ella, que temía que Ben fuera a desvanecerse si pestañeaba aunque fuera una vez. Respiró hondo, se le acercaba. Tantos años viéndose las caras y de pronto estaba allí en persona. Qué alto era. Y qué fuerte. En mangas de camisa imponía, los botones de la prenda delataban unos pectorales perfectamente definidos bajo la tela. Ben se cuidaba, el pelazo negro también era un buen indicador. Se podría dedicar a hacer anuncios de champú y, en cambio, allí estaba, a escasos centímetros de ella y sin abrigo con el frío que hacía porque había salido corriendo. Se puso en pie y pensó en cómo saludarlo. Jamás había creído que lo encontraría, no había ningún plan.

—Ben… ¿Cómo es que… estás en Londres? ¿Eres galerista?

—Hola, Rey. Me alegro de verte. No es una galería de ese tipo, es la Star Wars Foundation —la corrigió, solemne.

Lo de Star Wars le resultaba vagamente familiar, era una pintura o algo así de Darth Vader, el famoso artista pop o como fuera. Hasta ahí llegaba, pero no podía citar obras concretas ni tampoco su estilo pictórico. Siempre había preferido las ciencias. Ya que tenía a Ben allí y parecía trabajar para la fundación esa, le preguntó y este le descubrió que se trataba de una organización sin ánimo de lucro que montaba exposiciones y eventos gratuitos relacionados con el arte moderno y abiertos al público general. Aunque ese no era el cometido habitual de Ben en aquel organismo, en aquella ocasión le había tocado ser el comisario del monográfico sobre una artista cuyo nombre a Rey no le sonaba de nada. Trabajaba contrarreloj, por ello lo había visto perder los nervios, razón por la que se disculpaba ante ella. Rey sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás estresado y cansado, he notado tu sueño. —Ben asintió—. Y debes de estar medio congelado por mi culpa. Siento que hayas salido. No quería robarte tiempo.

—¿Qué dices? Puedo dedicarte un rato. De hecho… —Miró su reloj e hizo un pequeño gesto de contrariedad—. Tengo todavía para unas horas, pero, ¿te apetecería… cenar conmigo después? Me gustaría invitarte y hablar.

Pestañeó aunque lo que necesitaba aclarar era la situación entera. Allí estaba Ben. Su Ben, el que la llevaba acompañando desde que tenía ¿tres?, ¿cuatro años? El caso es que lo tenía ante sí, extremadamente serio y formal, pero con los mismos ojos tiernos y expresivos de siempre. No solo era de hueso y carne que se empezaban a erizar por el frío, sino que había interrumpido una labor en la que no le sobraba ni medio segundo para salir a saludarla e invitarla a cenar. Ahora sí que sentía que se había vuelto loca.

—Todo esto es real, ¿verdad?

—Lo es. Para mí también ha sido una grata sorpresa. ¿Qué me dices? Si quieres… Si quieres, puedes entrar en la galería y echar un vistazo. Te puedo hacer una visita por lo que tenemos ya colocado.

Sonaba tentador, Ben sería sin duda el mejor guía si cada cuadro y escultura estaba en el lugar que estaba porque él así lo había decidido. Sin embargo, era consciente de que solo serviría para robarle a Ben unos minutos de los que no disponía. La cena, no obstante, seguía en pie. Vivía apartada de aquella zona tan céntrica de Londres, pero la combinación en transporte público no era mala. Podía darse prisa en ir a casa, ponerse algo más normal y hasta le sobraría tiempo. Incluso podría maquillarse para Ben, que viera que, cuando quería, sabía comportarse como una señorita femenina y todas esas bobadas. Esto último lo omitió, pero le aseguró a Ben que cenarían juntos.

—Y de pagar tú, nada. A medias.

—Lo veremos cuando llegue el momento. Dime, ¿qué te apetece?, ¿formal o informal?

Menuda pregunta, le indicó lo que las ropas, la actitud y el cargo de Ben ya señalaban desde mucho antes de tenerlo delante de sus narices. Pertenecían a mundos distintos. Rápidamente se decantó por un lugar informal y mentalmente suplicó que para Ben tuviera el mismo significado que para ella, debía de ganar bastante dinero si tenía un puesto de tanta responsabilidad por mucho que lo desempeñase en una ONG. Por suerte, Ben la sorprendió con otra pregunta: deseaba saber si le gustaban las _bangers and mash_. Que dijera un nombre tan británico con su acento de Norteamérica tenía un punto bastante cómico.

—Espera, ¿sabes lo que es?

—Claro. Por eso te pregunto si te gusta. Conozco un pub en una callecita cerca de King’s Cross donde lo preparan como debe ser: salchichas Cumberland, salsa de carne y cebolla, guisantes y, por supuesto, puré de patata casero. ¿Apruebo el examen?

—Con un diez —sonrió—. Y es uno de mis platos favoritos.

Trato cerrado. Aunque le daba reparo marcharse por si aquello era una ensoñación más, un desvarío que les diera la razón a los que toda su vida la habían tachado de demente. Por no tentar demasiado al destino, la serendipia o lo que fuera, le propuso a Ben intercambiar teléfonos, se sorprendió gratamente cuando le dio un número de Reino Unido y se despidió de él hasta poco después. King’s Cross quedaba más cerca de su casa que el Soho, le concedería unos minutos adicionales.

Su ropero no contenía gran cosa, ni siquiera para un plan informal. Últimamente ahorraba hasta el último penique para llevar adelante su proyecto hasta el punto de que no se pasaba por una tienda de segunda mano desde hacía meses aunque necesitase renovar algunas prendas. Buscó algo más ponible, no quería que Ben y su camisa impecable tuvieran que compartir mesa con una andrajosa. Por los escasos detalles socioeconómicos que se habían contado, Ben estaría al tanto de su pasado y de sus pocos ingresos, pero no pensaba producirle lástima ni vergüenza.

Duchada, maquillada y bien peinada. De esa manera se veía Rey y esperaba que a Ben le gustase lo suficiente como para al menos desear volver a quedar con ella. Comprobó el mapa antes de abandonar la estación. Ben tenía razón, el pub se encontraba en una callejuela enana. Quizá así, pese a lo céntrico, no estaría repleto de gente. Se abrigó bien, caminó con paso ligero y, a pesar de que llegaba con unos minutos de antelación, se encontró con una figura oscura ante la puerta del establecimiento. A Ben le sentaba de maravilla ese abrigo negro, aunque la bufanda debería haber sido de otro tono para destacar. Continuaba con su expresión pétrea tan alejada de la del chico con el que se contaba las penas, pero el brillo de su mirada y el mínimo amago de sonrisa en sus labios indicaban que se alegraba de verla.

—Has venido —sonaba aliviado pese a su contención.

—Pues claro. ¿En serio creías que no? ¡Eres Ben, mi… Ben! Tengo que aprovechar que estás aquí. No sé tú, pero yo había asumido que jamás nos encontraríamos cara a cara.

—Las posibilidades no eran demasiado altas.

Ben le abrió la puerta y esperó a que pasara. Como bien lo había definido, aquel era el típico pub decorado en madera oscura con algunos bancos acolchados, moqueta a prueba de bombas y montones de grifos de bebida en una barra larga sobre cuyos taburetes se arracimaban unos cuantos parroquianos, tanto locales como turistas. Según pasaban junto a una columna con una balda alrededor, Ben tomó una jarra de agua y dos vasos. Iba a pedirse una pinta de sidra, le aseguró, pero le gustaba tener un extra de bebida por si acaso.

—Y si no, ¿qué más da? Venimos a cenar de todos modos. —Tomó asiento y echó un vistazo a la carta. Todo auténtico al cien por cien.

—Lo aclaraba por si te parezco demasiado foráneo.

—Bueno, tienes un teléfono de aquí y has dicho _bangers and mash_. Creo que me basta.

Escogió una bebida sin hacerle demasiado caso al precio. No era un local caro, pero se le iba de presupuesto. Esa noche se olvidaría, debía celebrar su encuentro con su conocido más desconocido. Ya que insistía en acercarse a la barra a pedir él mientras ella guardaba el sitio, se prometió que al menos le pagaría algo cuando retornase a la mesa. Lo hizo enseguida, Ben se empeñó en rechazar su dinero y, antes de que ella continuara insistiendo, le preguntó si vivía o trabajaba por el Soho.

—¿Tengo pinta de hipster?

—Pues… —Ladeó la cabeza—. Tu estilo tiene un toque boho-chic, podría ser. Pero si la respuesta es no, ¿trabajas por allí, tal vez? Decías que eras informática.

Solo se lo había mencionado en una o dos ocasiones, pero Ben lo recordaba. La hacía sentir halagada. Le explicó que los ordenadores le interesaban desde que tenía memoria, aunque también había soñado con ser ingeniera aeronáutica o piloto comercial o de acrobacias en algún momento, pero la realidad siempre la había dejado en tierra. Trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, por mucho que fuera becada, significaba que no había sido nunca la mejor de la clase, así que había acabado en la pequeña empresa de Plutt aunque tenía planes de futuro fuera de allí. Cuando tuvieran ahorrados los fondos necesarios, ella, Poe y Rose se lo montarían por su cuenta.

—Siempre podéis acortar plazos buscando inversión externa.

—A lo mejor, pero…

Un camarero les traía la cena en platos que parecían recién sacados de casa de una adorable abuelita. Después del rollito de salchicha del almuerzo, quizá optar por más carne de cerdo embutida en tripa era un poco repetitivo, pero, si aquello tenía el sello de aprobación de Ben, le daría una oportunidad. Dio las gracias al camarero, respiró el apetitoso aroma del plato y le bastó una sola pinchada para comprender que Ben la hubiera llevado allí. Quedaba apuntado en su magra lista de bares y restaurantes favoritos.

—¿Qué me dices de ti, eh? —contraatacó aprovechando que la breve pausa culinaria invitaba a cambiar de tema—. Eres un estadounidense experto en arte, con algunas nociones de moda y vives en Reino Unido.

—No sé si “estadounidense” y “vivir” son las palabras adecuadas. —Se encogió de hombros—. En realidad nací en Chandrila, cerca de Montreal. Fue un error de cálculo del ginecólogo de mi madre. Después, he ido viviendo casi siempre en Estados Unidos y también tengo la nacionalidad, pero cambiando tanto de escenario que el tiempo más largo que he estado en un mismo sitio fue durante la universidad o este que llevo aquí, no sé. Podría decirse que vivo en Londres, supongo, pero viajo mucho y no tengo vínculos con la comunidad.

Y después, respiró hondo aunque con suavidad. Daba la impresión de que aportar tantos datos sobre sí mismo le incomodara. No dejaba de tener su gracia cuando durante años ambos habían desnudado su alma ante el otro. Sabía lo mucho que Ben había llorado tras la pérdida de su abuelo, incluso estaba segura de haberlo acariciado físicamente alguna vez cuando lo consolaba y, pese a ello, ni siquiera conocía su apellido. O si tendría novia. La tendría, seguro. Aunque alguna idiota superficial lo despreciase por la cicatriz de su cara, continuaba siendo refinado y muy atractivo. Mejor no pensarlo. Mejor centrarse en el presente.

—Bueno, pues si vives por aquí, a lo mejor podríamos… quedar de vez en cuando.

—Por supuesto. Considérate invitada a la inauguración de la exposición.

—Solo si me haces la visita guiada que me has ofrecido antes. —Ben asintió—. Y aunque ahora tengas mi número y todo eso, me gustaría mantener lo que teníamos de antes.

—Eso no lo dudes. No renunciaría a ello por nada del mundo.

—¿Por qué crees que nos pasa? Porque te aseguro que no es normal, la gente piensa que estoy loca literalmente hablando.

—No lo sé, solo siento que te condicione tanto.

—No hay nada que sentir. Y tú, ¿cómo has conseguido llevarlo?

—Cuando empezó ya tenía la edad suficiente para saber que tener amigos imaginarios no era aceptable. Siempre has sido mi secreto.

“Ahora ya no quiero serlo”, pensó. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a mantener la amistad dadas su historia en común y las diferencias que los separaban, pero lograría que funcionase. Ben era lo único estable que había tenido en la vida.

—Pues que sepas que ahora no voy a dejarte tranquilo —bromeó.

—Cuento con ello. Cada vez que pasamos dos o tres días sin vernos, me preocupo.

—Yo también. Me da igual lo que piensen por ahí, nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Qué bien sentaba decirlo en voz alta con él al otro lado de una mesa y de nuevo esa mínima sonrisa mientras asentía para mostrarse de acuerdo. Lo que prometía ser un día tonto y sin importancia se había transformado en algo memorable. Por no ponerse intensa y por aprovechar también que la ocasión invitaba a relajarse, fue sonsacando a Ben acerca de sus gustos e inquietudes. Su contacto, a falta de un modo mejor de definir su relación, era un amante no solo de las artes segunda y tercera, sino de otras disciplinas estéticas, del deporte, de la cocina, de los viajes… En cambio, sus conocimientos tecnológicos no pasaban de ser los de un usuario de nivel medio-alto aunque no se puso a insinuarle a Rey que su ordenador o su móvil necesitaban el vistazo de una experta. Justo por eso se ofreció a echarle una mano cuando él lo desease.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. No sabes lo que se me resistió la realidad virtual hasta que logré medir y calibrar bien para no estrellarme contra ningún mueble por accidente.

—¿Que tienes de eso en casa? —Ben hizo un gesto de afirmación—. Voy a invitarme algún día. Te puedo pagar con galletas o también con un pastel de _lemon drizzle_. Me salen muy buenos.

—Trato hecho.

Daba pena despedirse de él. Alargó la cena todo lo que pudo, pero al día siguiente debería ir al trabajo y Ben se veía cada vez más cansado. Para su reloj interno debían de ser las tantas de la madrugada o incluso ya por la mañana. Al menos se dirigían ambos hacia la estación de metro, aunque cada uno tomaría una línea distinta. Ella iría directa a casa en la misma de principio a fin y él haría un trasbordo en el que tenía dos opciones que le valían, no aclaró más. Ojalá pronto descubriera cuál era su parada y no solo por los videojuegos. Ella no podía ofrecerle mucho, pero le abriría las puertas de su estudio cochambroso si él se empeñaba en visitarla. No tenía nada que ocultar, al menos para él. No, entre Ben y ella ya no habría secretos. Se estiró un poco, lo besó en la mejilla y se deleitó al verlo tan contento por un gesto de cariño tan simple pese a que sus ademanes continuaran siendo tan poco ostensibles.

—Me alegro mucho de haberte visto, Rey. Ha sido un placer conocerte en persona.

—Lo mismo digo. Espero esa invitación.

—A la exposición y a mi casa, descuida. Prometo cumplir. Jamás te dejaría en la estacada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, la cocina británica también tiene platos deliciosos pese a su fama. Por ejemplo, [bangers and mash](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bangers_and_mash) y pastel [lemon drizzle](https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/lemon-drizzle-cakehttps://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/lemon-drizzle-cake).


	3. Mi Ben

#

Diluviaba al llegar a la oficina, había hecho bien en coger el impermeable antes de salir de casa. La esperaba un día más en Soluciones Informáticas Scavengers, la empresa de Plutt. El trabajo en sí no la apasionaba, demasiada presión y nulo espacio para la creatividad y la iniciativa, pero al menos vería a Poe y Rose de nuevo. Tal vez hoy se sentiría lo bastante valiente como para hablarles de Ben. Esperaba que la entendieran, incluso ellos tenían momentos en que la miraban igual que si creyeran que había perdido la chaveta. No tenía muy claro que fueran a creerse que había visto a su confidente, amigo íntimo o lo que fuera sin recurrir a la magia o los superpoderes como de costumbre. Sin embargo, ocultárselo más tampoco tenía sentido. Poe ya le había dicho que la notaba muy rara. Sincerarse sería lo mejor en cuanto volviera a comentarlo.

Un mensaje al móvil. Se alegraba de haberlo puesto en silencio. Aunque el ordenador estuviera ocupado en plena compilación, sabía que al jefe no le gustaba mucho que cacharrearan con su teléfono durante la jornada laboral. Comprobó que no había vigilancia en los alrededores y sonrió. Ben le deseaba que pasase un buen día. Se alegraba de no ser la única del dúo que se preocupaba más por el otro ahora que ya se habían encontrado en persona. El día anterior se había sentido un poco mal por mandarle una tontería de artículo sobre una pintura mal expuesta en un museo, temía que Ben la considerara molesta, pero este había respondido con un icono de risotada y ahora le escribía eso. Significaba que su mundo seguía en orden, la única diferencia era que ahora contenía un integrante más. Le deseó que a él también le fuera bien y se dijo que buscaría el modo de conectar aquella noche. No le había ocurrido nada de particular, solo le apetecía charlar con él.

Hora del almuerzo. Sacó su tartera de la mochila y se fue al comedor. Sus compañeros y amigos no tardaron en seguirla y desempaquetar sándwiches muy parecidos al suyo. Poe comentaba algo sobre una serie de televisión que ella no veía y que solo conocía por sus referencias. Aun así, creía estar disimulando bastante bien que no se enteraba demasiado de las tramas personales que tanto le entusiasmaban hasta que Rose la llamó y le preguntó qué le ocurría. El último par de días la notaban muy diferente, más distraída, aseveró, y Poe se mostró de acuerdo. Rey bajó la mirada, hora de atreverse a contar la verdad.

—Anteayer conocí a Ben.

—¿Qué Ben? —inquirió Poe.

—Pues… mi Ben. El chico que… Ya sabes.

La sorpresa y la incredulidad cruzaron el rostro de Poe y Rose. Quizá debería haber empezado la historia por el principio en lugar de ir directa al meollo. No en vano, sus amigos sabían que aquel día había acudido a la consulta del psiquiatra. Pensarían que se trataba de algún desvarío, que tal vez le faltaba un tornillo después de todo o que la habían obligado a consumir alguna sustancia alucinógena. Para que no se alarmaran ni la malinterpretasen, les habló de la parada de Tottenham Court Road, de cómo últimamente sus pasos la conducían al Soho si se dejaba llevar. Ahora creía entender por qué, aunque se lo plantearía a Ben en cuanto charlasen al modo tradicional. Una vez en la placita tranquila donde se había sentado a tomar un almuerzo muy tardío, se había encontrado con aquel morenazo tan vehemente y lo había reconocido enseguida.

—¿Y él a ti? —preguntó Rose.

—También. Por si me quedaba alguna duda, salió rápidamente a hablar conmigo y lo primero que me dijo fue: “Hola, Rey”.

—¿Y cómo es?, ¿cambia en persona? ¿Qué hicisteis después?

Le daba un poco de vergüenza entrar en detalles aunque no hubiera sucedido nada digno de un programa de cotilleos. Muy al contrario, Ben era pura educación y la había hecho sentir de maravilla con sus atenciones. Poe apuntó que buscaría algo más, pero se equivocaba. Si había algo que Rey no había sentido, era tensión sexual por parte de Ben. La trataba como si fuera una hermana, como la amiga de la infancia que en el fondo era. Le había dicho cosas preciosas, como lo mucho que valoraba su relación y cuánto la echaba de menos cada vez que pasaban un par de días sin saber del otro, pero desde un punto de vista por completo inocente.

—Y es mejor así —sentenció—. Nos conocemos, pero a la vez es como si no. Quiero saber más de él y es más fácil hacerlo cuando no parece estar pensando en llevarme a la cama.

—¿A qué se dedica? Decías que estaba en una especie de galería.

—Es una fundación, Poe. La… algo de estrellas. No sé, me sonaba a cuadro de Darth Vader.

—¿Star Wars?

—¡Eso! Por lo visto, hacen cosas que tienen que ver con el arte moderno y Ben está de comisario de una exposición. Estaba explicando cómo colgar unos cuadros cuando lo vi.

—Un pijo.

—Pero es majo. Le gusta algún videojuego y tiene realidad virtual en casa, os caeríais bien.

Poe no parecía tenerlo tan claro, no comprendía por qué. Al menos se alegraba de que no estuviera pirada, tal y como le dijo textualmente. No obstante, amenazaba con terribles represalias a Ben como tratara de aprovecharse de ella y preguntaba cuándo se lo presentaría para darle el sello de aprobación y, sobre todo, para verle la cara.

—¿Sello de aprobación? ¡Oye, que no estamos en el siglo XIX! —le espetó Rose.

—Os lo presentaré, no te preocupes. Solo quiero conocerlo un poco más antes. Se llevó la misma sorpresa que yo, tendremos que adaptarnos un poco.

—A ver si va a huir de vuelta a los Estados Unidos antes.

—Vive en Londres, listo. Viaja constantemente, pero con eso de la exposición me dijo que tiene para unas cuantas semanas aquí. ¿Después de las fiestas, a lo mejor?

Con eso ya le valía para quedarse tranquilo. Era puro paripé y todos lo sabían, por eso Rose y ella lo permitían. Seguro que Ben y él se entenderían enseguida. Y si no, deberían aprender a hacerlo, porque acabarían coincidiendo en más de una ocasión. Por ejemplo, no pensaba celebrar su cumpleaños dos veces. Todavía faltaban unos meses, pero ya podían irse mentalizando para convivir y tolerarse.

Al volver a casa, empezó a preparar la cena. ¿Habría terminado Ben en el museo? Pensar en él fue lo único que necesitó para tenerlo ante sí. En esta ocasión, él también era consciente de la conexión. Sin embargo, no podían conversar. Como le ocurría a menudo, no lograba ver lo que rodeaba a Ben, pero sí reconocía el asiento sobre el que se encontraba. Ben iba en el metro y estaba mirando a su alrededor quizá para asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba atención.

—¿Lo intentamos luego? —le susurró.

—Claro, Ben. ¡Hasta luego!

Y sin más, pudo cortar. Había sido tan sencillo esta vez. No solía pasarle, en su Skype particular los botones de colgar y descolgar solían estar muy escondidos. Mejor no recordar los momentos embarazosos que la activación repentina del vínculo había provocado. Estar cambiándose el tampón y que Ben apareciese de sopetón despeinado, sin afeitar y con cara de sueño dándose desodorante a medio metro de ella resultaba bastante incómodo.

Como una pregunta sin palabras, así fue como sintió el contacto cuando acababa de fregar los platos. Daba la sensación de que Ben hubiera llamado a su puerta mental y ahora aguardase respetuosamente en el umbral a que ella le autorizase o prohibiera el paso. Jamás había hecho algo así. De hecho, hasta el momento nunca le había sido posible. Qué coincidencia que las reglas del juego cambiaran para mejor ahora que se conocían en cuerpo además de en alma. El suceso debía de haber desencadenado la nueva versión. Ojalá se mantuviera. Pensó en abrirle a Ben esperando que el mecanismo funcionase y de inmediato lo vio con la camisa remangada, levantando la sartén del fuego y dándole una vigorosa sacudida para mover sus contenidos. Al hacerlo, Rey no solo vio que se trataba de verduras salteadas, sino que además recibió su delicioso olor. Se le hacía la boca agua aunque ya hubiese cenado.

—Hola, Rey —la saludó con la sonrisa desinhibida que hasta ahora siempre le había mostrado a distancia. En su encuentro cara a cara parecía haberla olvidado—. Espero que no te importe verme cocinar y comer luego, no quería esperar más para que no se hiciera demasiado tarde.

—Sin problema, hay confianza. —Ben asintió y tomó otra sartén, en la cual Rey pudo ver que cocinaba una tajada de pescado blanco con una pinta tan estupenda como la de las verduras—. ¿Un día duro en el trabajo?

—Duro, pero útil. Por fin nos han traído el cuadro del que estaba pendiente. Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo para la inauguración.

—El que venía de… ¿Dubái?

—Brunéi. Cuando me han avisado de que había aterrizado y nos lo traían, ha sido un alivio inmenso. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te han exprimido mucho?

Qué extraña era la cotidianidad, sobre todo la que le venía de Ben. Por mucho que se hubieran encontrado en toda clase de rutinas del día a día y alguna que otra ocasión especial, Ben siempre había sido muy reservado con su información personal. Quizá se debía al hecho de que al provenir de un entorno acomodado no quería que su amiga la loca piojosa de las casas de acogida se aprovechara de él. Desde ese ángulo, le escocía un poco, pero no podía negar que lo comprendía. Lo extraño en ese caso era que ahora sí se fiase de ella cuando en el fondo era la misma persona. Un poco dolida, se lo hizo notar. Mientras llevaba el plato a la mesa, Ben le dio la razón.

—Antes… Sabía que existías, que estarías por ahí fuera, en algún sitio, seguramente en Inglaterra, pero ni siquiera estando en Londres se me ocurrió pensar en encontrarme contigo. Es más, si me hubieran preguntado si quería verte, habría dicho que no —admitió, llenando su vaso de agua que salía de una preciosa botella de cristal.

—Y ahora… ¿Te arrepientes? —le escupió—. Porque yo no, pero si no quieres volver a verme, no tienes más que decirlo.

—Al contrario, me alegro mucho, pero cambia las cosas. Es absurdo, como dices tú, pero ahora eres real y yo para ti también. Es un poco ridículo haberte confiado el corazón y no haberme atrevido con nada más, pero ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti para todo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué el cambio? No lo sé, objetivamente no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué tú? Porque te conozco. Sé quién eres, digamos que sé cómo es tu kernel —Rey sonrió, agradecía el guiño informático— y tú conoces el mío.

—Está bien, te perdono. Me apetece volver a verte. ¿Qué haces este fin de semana?

—Trabajar. París me espera, no precisamente por motivos románticos y volveré el lunes por la tarde. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. —Hizo una pausa y se fijó en Ben, en sus hombros caídos, en su palidez más acentuada de lo habitual, en los cercos grisáceos bajo sus ojos—. ¿Cuánto llevas sin tomarte un día libre? No hablo de vacaciones, hablo de un día de descanso, ya sabes, como mi sábado y mi domingo.

—Un poco. —Bajó la mirada, parecía avergonzarse como si Rey fuera una madre echándole la bronca—. Es una época de mucha carga de trabajo.

—Bueno, pues más vale que pase pronto. ¡Además, enseguida será Navidad! Y si con eso no te vale, o si te da lo mismo porque odias las fiestas o eres judío o musulmán o… —Ben sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, pues tengo tu número y sé dónde trabajas. No voy a parar de darte la lata como vea que sigues matándote a trabajar.

—¿Lo prometes? —Rey asintió, sonriente. Ben por fin levantó la vista de su plato—. El día de la inauguración, te prometo que cuando cierre el museo, nos vamos a cenar.

—Te tomo la palabra. Solo una cosa, ¿te importa que vaya acompañada? Me llevaré a dos amigos, así te los presento.

Aunque Ben hizo un ademán de aceptación y le aseguró que no suponía ningún problema, su gesto serio contaba otra historia. Se cercioró de que no le molestaría, pero Ben se mantenía inflexible de palabra. A ver si iba a ser otro borde como Poe, que ya le ponía pegas antes de conocerlo. Por suavizarlo y tentarlo un poco, le preguntó si le gustaban los dardos, pues así podrían buscarse un pub donde echar unas partidas. Dudaba que jugaran a aquello con frecuencia en Norteamérica, pero Ben le aclaró que alguna vez había probado en sus años universitarios y que tenía lo que definió como “una puntería bastante decente”.

—Te advierto que yo tampoco soy mala.

—Pues que gane el mejor.


	4. Inauguración

#

—...pero, estarás de acuerdo conmigo, Ben, ¿puedo llamarte Ben?

—No, no puedes.

—Bueno, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que la técnica de Qi’ra sufrió mucho a raíz de ese incidente con Hondo Ohnaka que nunca explicó a fondo.

—No lo considero una involución, sino todo lo contrario, una evolución, y no creo que un artista deba contarle su vida al mundo como si fuera un _youtuber_.

—Un chico anticuado pese a ser _millenial_ , ¿eh? Así me gusta. Oye —se inclina hacia ti, no puede querer nada bueno—, ¿es verdad que ella y tu padre tuvieron algo?

—Como comprenderás, las supuestas conquistas de mi padre anteriores a mi madre no me interesan lo más mínimo.

Se ríe igual que si acabaras de contarle un chiste, asegura entenderlo y te da una palmada en el brazo a la que te cuesta no responder con un derechazo en los morros que no vería venir. Tu mirada homicida logra que al menos se retire unos centímetros y corra el aire entre ambos antes de que ese cretino te señale una de las pinturas y sugiera que la ve fuera de lugar de acuerdo con la temática que has escogido para ordenar el monográfico. Demuestra que, tal y como te imaginabas, además de impertinente resulta ser un crítico pésimo. Cuánta ignorancia. Le pides que retroceda un par de pasos, se fije en la pintura en su conjunto y la compare con las que tiene inmediatamente al lado. Al ver cómo le cambia el gesto, saboreas la pequeña victoria. Ya se ha dado cuenta. Al fin.

Esta es la parte que más odias del trabajo. La socialización es tu kriptonita. Has aprendido a disimular lo bastante, siendo hijo y nieto de quien eres no te quedaba otra, pero estás muy lejos de disfrutarlo. Al menos el mundo en que te mueves está acostumbrado a tu expresión impenetrable y todos ven tu frialdad y tu brusquedad como encantadoras peculiaridades, algo así como las gafas de sol y el corte de pelo de Anna Wintour. Es un alivio, la máscara imaginaria que el abuelo te ayudó a elaborar y de la que luego te fabricó una versión tangible te salva de tantas y tantas chorradas. En los saraos y grandes citas en general siempre se acumulan.

Hoy estás más cascarrabias de lo habitual, te lo notas. Hasta para tratarse de una inauguración estás de un humor especialmente malo. No hace falta que te mientas, sabes de sobra por qué. O mejor dicho, por quién. Las horas que son y Rey sin venir. Sí, de acuerdo, tenía que trabajar y su empresa queda un poco retirada, pero ella y sus colegas en el más amplio sentido de la expresión ya deberían haber llegado. Si pensaba dejarte tirado, habrías agradecido que te avisara por adelantado.

Con un quiebro y una excusa te apartas del crítico medio analfabeto sin parar de maldecir interiormente y entonces, lo notas. Te ves a ti mismo, tu propia espalda. Ah, sí, es una de esas veces en que percibes lo que ella percibe en lugar de verla a ella. Le sorprende el gentío, esperaba algo más pequeño. Y la concurrencia va tan bien vestida. Se nota que son pudientes, distinguidos. Sí, mira, es él. ¿Cuál, el calvo? No, hombre, no. El que está justo a su derecha, el moreno ese tan grande. A ver si… Rey también nota el vínculo, por eso se ha interrumpido al hablar. Te giras y la buscas. Cuando vuestros ojos se encuentran y te sonríe, la conexión se corta. Ya no es necesaria. Rey agita la mano para saludarte. La acompañan un tipo de cabello oscuro y piel bronceada poco más alto que ella y una asiática menuda de mofletes sonrosados. Rey decide besarte en la mejilla. Se lo agradeces, pero no crees que sea el lugar ni el momento.

—No sabes cómo iba el metro, hemos tenido que dejar pasar varios porque no se cabía —se excusa.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, contenta de verte. Cómo está esto, ¿no? Madre mía, parece que… 

El chico que acompaña a Rey carraspea como para recordarle su presencia. Es mayor que ella, parece hispano o mediterráneo y, por alguna razón que se te escapa, te juzga en cuanto posa los ojos en ti. Pensarías que es por la cicatriz si no fuera por el entorno en que os encontráis y porque entre el traje a medida y los demás complementos hasta alguien como él notará que llevas varios miles de libras encima. No le caes bien y, para qué engañarte, decides que él a ti tampoco. Si se empeña en que las cosas sean así, que así sean. Su nombre es Poe, como el escritor. Qué pretencioso. Al menos la acompañante femenina de Rey es más normal. Se llama Rose, parece que le impones y, le interese en realidad o no, te pregunta por la fundación y la exposición que tendréis hasta finales de marzo. Por si acaso, te curas en salud y le das la explicación breve: lo que tiene ante sí es una muestra sobre la Etapa Simétrica de Qi’ra y cómo condujo a la Etapa Poliédrica, a la que pertenecen las obras de la última parte del recorrido.

—Podría haceros un recorrido guiado si os apetece. Qi’ra es una artista muy polifacética y muy prolífica, estas dos fases de su obra son solo… 

—Espera, ¿de verdad te crees que eso es arte? A ver, entiendo que estando en tu posición, que eres el responsable de todo esto y ya hemos visto que hay gente dándoos donaciones desde la puerta de entrada, estarás obligado a venderles la moto a los demás, pero tú, personalmente, Ben, ¿en serio opinas que… —hace un gesto circular para señalarte la sala en general como si fueras idiota— todo esto tiene algún valor?

—La pintura que tienes a tu derecha se vendió en la sede de Moscú de Sotheby’s hace dos años por diez millones de dólares y no es la pieza más cara de la muestra.

—¿Eso? No son más que unas rayas y un bulto de papeles pintarrajeados en medio. Hasta yo podría hacerlo.

—Poe, ya vale —le pide Rey. Te cruzas de brazos.

—Pero no lo has hecho tú. Por eso la exposición es sobre ella, no sobre ti.

—¡Ya, claro! Porque yo no soy artista y ella…

—Exacto —lo interrumpes—, tú no eres artista. Al fin lo captas.

Ya que ha quedado claro quién sabe del tema y quién no, Rey pide que os calméis los dos y que les muestres las maravillas que tu equipo y tú habéis conseguido reunir. Te molesta que te rebaje al nivel de su amiguito, ha sido él quien te ha atacado y te has mantenido tan calmado como debías. Por supuesto que ese estúpido te ha soliviantado, pero sabes cómo aguantar la presión. Que bién te vinieron las sesiones de terapia de control de la ira que tuviste en su momento. Les pides que te sigan y, por desgracia, no llegas muy lejos. Les has mostrado solo la primera parte del recorrido antes de que alguien te dé un toque en el brazo para llamar tu atención. Te giras con un ademán amplio para zafarte y tu mejor cara de malas pulgas. Es el imbécil de Hux, deberías haberlo sabido. Parece que últimamente se está volviendo inmune a tus gestos de desdén, pero esta vez traga saliva.

—¿Qué?

—La… la señora Rocwyn acaba de llegar. Pregunta por ti.

Bethava Rocwyn y su cartera abultada te necesitan. Desde el primer minuto en que creasteis la fundación ha estado ahí con sus donaciones y prestando contenidos siempre que se los habéis solicitado. De hecho, hay dos esculturas de su familia en la sala. Deberás atenderla, qué remedio. Mantienes tu expresión fieramente pétrea y asientes con sequedad. Rey y los otros dos tendrán que esperar, lo sientes por ella.

— _Corellia_ , la escultura que tenéis justo delante, es de su colección personal —te justificas ante Rey— y nos la ha dejado gratuitamente, incluso la cubre con su propio seguro en lugar de con el nuestro. Debería ir a prestar mis respetos.

—Lo entiendo, es un día grande y ajetreado.

—Mucho. Quedaos un poco, a lo mejor…

—Claro, vete. —Te da una palmada en el brazo—. No te preocupes.

—Ya que estamos aquí, habrá que verlo todo —te espeta Poe.

—Gruñón —se queja Rose. Quizá ella sí llegue a caerte bien.

—Anda, márchate —te insiste Rey—. Estaremos por aquí, de verdad. Me encantaría que te quedases, pero sé lo importante que esto es para ti. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Este es tu día.

Y con eso ya puedes irte en paz, aunque sea amarga. Dice que se quedará, pero no crees que tarde mucho en largarse y tú no vas a poder atenderla lo suficiente para impedirlo. El arte le da igual, lo suyo son los unos y los ceros, no los trazos en un lienzo ni ninguna otra superficie. Ha venido por educación, por ti, pero continuáis siendo polos opuestos y no precisamente por el dicho ese de que se atraen. No sientes que Rey tenga esas inclinaciones hacia ti, desde luego tú no has llegado a ese punto y ya difícilmente lo alcanzarás. Aseveras que te alegras de verla, te das media vuelta y sientes que algo se rompe irremediablemente según te alejas para saludar a la señora Rocwyn.

Cuando Rey deja de ser tu foco de atención constante, comienzas a moverte con la soltura habitual entre los invitados y algún que otro caradura que se ha colado. Te da igual, Hux te cuenta que la crema de Londres y más allá está mostrándose muy generosa. Si fuerais un negocio, podríais repartir dividendos solo con lo recaudado esta velada. Quizá así tu idea de abrir otra sede deje de ser considerada una insensatez por el resto de la junta. Y si no, tampoco te importa. Te jugabas mucho hoy después de haber asumido el mando a última hora con todo a medias. Has aprobado con nota.

Rey te envía un par de toques mentales. Parece que ella también ha aprendido a llamar antes de entrar, aunque sospechas que la telepatía se os seguirá disparando de cuando en cuando. Puedes vivir con ello, forma parte de tu rutina. Estos avisos, sin embargo, se te hacen tan raros. En ambas ocasiones le haces saber que no estás disponible sin que llegue a verte ni oírte. La primera es verdad, todavía estás ocupado en la exposición. La segunda ya vas en el DLR y no te apetece lo más mínimo conversar.

En el ascensor te apoyas en la pared y cierras los ojos el breve periodo que dura la subida a casa. En lo profesional estás satisfecho. En lo personal… Ni que tuvieras de eso y mejor así. Para celebrar tu recién adquirida nacionalidad británica, en cuanto llegas y te sueltas la corbata, te vas a la cocina y pones el hervidor a calentar sin haberte quitado el abrigo. Nada como una buena taza de té con su poco de leche para cerrar la jornada. Apagas el interruptor, sales a la terraza y te sientas a disfrutar de las luces de la ciudad. Es todo lo que necesitas para pasar página.

Qué iluso has sido, Ben. De verdad te habías creído que podías entrar físicamente en la vida de Rey, instalarte en su mundo, conocerla, ser amigos y quién sabe si algo más, el tiempo lo habría dicho. Ya te ha quedado claro que no, que lo mejor es dar un paso atrás y continuar con lo que teníais antes. Han sido unos días maravillosos, los guardarás con cariño en tu memoria, pero ya se acabó. Al menos agradeces haberte dado cuenta tan pronto, cuando las cosas estaban todavía claras.

Cuando te cansas del frío y hace rato que ya se terminó el té, vuelves al interior de tu casa. Ducha, cepillado de dientes y a dormir. Aunque no obtienes los dulces sueños que tanto ansiabas. En lugar de eso, vuelves a ver el muro, la bola de fuego, todo eso que tardó en tanto en regresar a tu memoria y que ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Cíclica como la mar, la pesadilla se repite, muta caprichosa y te va atrapando en su red hasta que sientes que te asfixias. Solo durante un breve espacio la angustia amaina ligeramente y te encuentras mejor. Es entonces cuando escuchas la explosión y abres los ojos aterrorizado. No ha sido un sueño, ha sido real, si bien lejano.

A Rey le ha ocurrido algo.

Desesperado la llamas a gritos verbales y mentales. Si no te responde, no sabes lo que harás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El DLR, o [Docklands Light Railway](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Docklands_Light_Railway), es un sistema de metro ligero que forma parte de la red de transporte de la ciudad de Londres en su zona sur.


	5. Noche de paz

Ben estaba disgustado con ella. La primera vez que la bloqueó no, vagamente percibía la gente a su alrededor y la sensación de que el pobre se encontraba todavía entre la muchedumbre de la galería. Mientras tanto, ella, Rose y Poe cenaban y se divertían echando una partida a los dardos, pero no podía sacarse a Ben de la cabeza. Por eso, rato después, cuando ya hacía un poco que había regresado a casa, había tratado de conectar de nuevo. La negativa de Ben había sonado todavía más firme. En el breve instante que había tardado en contestar, Rey había sentido que el ambiente era distinto y que Ben se encontraba molesto. Debía de haberlo ofendido.

Sentía que se hubiera tomado tan mal su marcha, no comprendía que fuera tan quisquilloso. Después de todo, estaba ocupadísimo y no podía atenderla. ¿Acaso esperaba que se quedara allí como un pasmarote hasta que pudiera hacerle caso? Ya se encontrarían otro día, incluso podía hacerle la visita guiada que tanto parecía haberle ilusionado de palabra aunque ella no fuera a enterarse de nada. Estaba claro que para Ben aquel era un paso muy importante, quizá acababa de conseguir un ascenso y estaba como loco por no defraudar, así que lo apoyaría, pero para eso tenía que olvidarse del ceño y los malos modos.

En todo caso, le urgía hacer las paces. Ya se hacía tarde, pero se prometió que por la mañana contactaría con él. Para una vez que Plutt cerraba por Nochebuena, quizá podrían pasar el día juntos. Por lo que Ben le había comentado, no tenía compromisos aquellos días festivos. A lo mejor podían celebrar la Navidad dándose compañía. De lo contrario, se prepararía su habitual sándwich de pavo con salsa de arándanos, lo acompañaría de verduritas y se desearía a sí misma unas felices fiestas. Pensó en volver a intentar charlar con Ben para preguntarle, pero ya la había rechazado dos veces y no quería parecer una acosadora. Además, tal vez era mejor dejarle un poco de espacio para que se calmara. 

Se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes, se metió en la cama y durante un rato descansó en paz. Cuando abrió los ojos allá hacia la una y media, no recordaba lo que había soñado ni entendía el motivo de su súbito desvelo. ¿Acaso Ben había tratado de llamarla? Quizá había recapacitado, había entendido su postura y por eso ella había despertado. Se concentró y notó el vínculo activarse. Ben dormía profundamente, aunque no en calma. De forma fortuita o voluntaria, había creado una especie de crisálida con su edredón y se había envuelto hasta solo dejar a la vista su frente y sus párpados cerrados. Con todo y eso, a Rey le bastaba para sentir su intranquilidad. Percibía un mal que se cernía inexorable sobre Ben en su sueño y lo angustiaba profundamente. Respiró hondo y se concentró. En el pasado estaba casi segura de que había funcionado, tal vez ahora también. Extendió la mano hacia él con suavidad y la alegría la desbordó al notar el contacto con el cabello húmedo de sudor de Ben. Lo acarició despacio, se lo apartó de los ojos y sintió que se relajaba un poco.

—Eso es —susurró—. Tranquilo, todo va a ir bien.

Hecho su trabajo, retiró la mano. El descanso de Ben ya era mucho más apacible y ella podía volverse también a dormir. Apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos cuando un brutal estallido sacudió su hogar entero. De inmediato, su instinto de supervivencia se activó. Tenía preparada la mochila de las emergencias para casos así, de niña había aprendido que algunas veces lo mejor era escapar por una ventana y no volver en un par de días. Corrió a por el macuto, las deportivas, el abrigo y el portátil y salió al galope al corredor al aire libre desde el que se accedía a las viviendas. El humo impregnaba el ambiente. Trataba de comprender qué sucedía cuando sintió a Ben. Desde su casa la llamaba a gritos, vociferaba desesperado en busca de una respuesta. No lograba verlo y lo agradeció, necesitaba todos sus sentidos en localizar la vía de escape.

—No te preocupes —le pidió sin importar que pudieran oírla. En mitad de aquel caos todo le daba igual—, estoy bien. Ha explotado algo, pero yo estoy bien.

—Sal del edificio ya. Ponte a salvo, por favor.

Sentía desobedecer a Ben, pero no iba a marcharse como una cobarde. No sabiendo que la señora Tucker estaba a dos puertas de distancia y tenía problemas de movilidad. Embutió el ordenador como pudo en la mochila, esquivó de mala manera a un par de vecinos y aporreó la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Por probar fortuna, levantó el felpudo. Típico, pero útil en este caso. Muy poco después, ambas abandonaban el diminuto estudio tan deprisa como las piernas débiles e hinchadas de la anciana les permitían. Bajar el piso de escaleras que las separaba de la calle en mitad del pandemonio les resultó complicado, se llevaron un par de empujones que a punto estuvieron de tirarlas rodando, pero al fin alcanzaron la planta baja. Los servicios de emergencia todavía no habían aparecido. ¿Los habría llamado alguien?

Mientras sacaba el móvil para telefonear al 999 alzó la cabeza. El quinto piso había saltado por los aires. Una de las viviendas se había convertido en una oquedad negra y llameante y el fuego parecía extenderse a toda velocidad. Dio el aviso, le aseguraron que los bomberos estaban en camino y según colgó, el terminal se puso a sonar. Ben quería hablar con ella.

—¿Ya estás en un lugar seguro? —preguntó con la voz cargada de algo que iba más allá de la preocupación. Miedo. Ben temía por ella.

—Estoy fuera. Ha habido una explosión en el quinto, yo vivo en el primero. Bueno, vivo, vivía… No sé. No sé si… No sé dónde…

—Mándame tu ubicación, salgo ahora mismo a buscarte.

—¿Seguro? Es tardísimo, no quiero…

—¿En serio piensas que puedo darme media vuelta y seguir durmiendo como si nada? No seas absurda. Mándame tu ubicación, voy a buscarte y te llevaré donde tú me digas. Tengo cuarto de invitados, podrías quedarte todo el tiempo que quisieras.

Las hostilidades quedaban oficialmente aparcadas. Qué alivio, al menos esa parte de su vida continuaba en orden. Lo de su casa y sus pertenencias ya era otra historia. No iba a arriesgarse a regresar al piso para coger cuatro cosas. Ya las repondría cuando encontrarse un sitio definitivo como su estudio lo había sido. Envió a Ben su localización y a los pocos segundos este le contestó que Google decía que tardaría una media hora en llegar y que se refugiase para no pasar frío mientras tanto. Le aseguró que se protegería, le pidió que no hiciera ninguna locura por recortar tiempos y colgó. Ella ya tenía resuelta la papeleta, no así sus vecinos. Dudaba que Ben fuera a ofrecerse a acoger a nadie más y pedírselo no era siquiera admisible. Demasiado hacía dejándolo todo en mitad de la noche para ir a recogerla y cobijarla.

Mientras se acercaba su amigo, aunque esa palabra se le quedaba más que corta, permaneció con la multitud. No parecía haber heridos salvo quizá los habitantes del malogrado quinto. Después de la debacle de la torre Grenfell, nadie se iba a arriesgar a permanecer en casa, daba igual lo que los consejos oficiales dijeran. Algunos habitantes de las viviendas cercanas se habían acercado con termos de té. Daba igual que a menudo los hubieran mirado por encima del hombro y se hubiesen quejado de la supuesta inseguridad que aquel bloque de alquileres municipales para gente de pocos recursos traía a sus calles. No era el momento para malos humos más allá de los que salían del edificio y que los bomberos se afanaban por apagar. Aceptó un vasito de bebida y un  _ angel slice _ y lamentó no haber cogido una bufanda. Necesitaría una. Y ropa más allá de la muda que guardaba en la mochila y de su pijama, que debía de apestar a barbacoa tanto como el abrigo.

El teléfono volvía a sonar. Descolgó y escuchó a Ben no mucho más calmado que en su anterior comunicación. Se encontraba cerca, explicó, veía el fuego y la columna de humo, pero no le permitían el paso. El mapa contaba que se hallaba a unos cincuenta metros de la bocacalle que conducía al maltrecho hogar de Rey. Le prometió que enseguida estaría con él, se cercioró de que la señora Tucker quedaba bien acompañada y corrió hacia el vehículo.

Ben conducía un reluciente Lexus negro que le dio una ráfaga con las luces por si acaso estaba tan aturullada que no lo identificaba. Se acercó a él, entró y descubrió que el interior y la ropa deportiva de Ben eran del mismo tono. Debía de haberse puesto lo primero que había pillado y no era la única parte de su ser que hablaba de una salida apresurada; su cabello, de usual raya impecable, por una vez estaba revuelto. Le sentaba bien.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —la saludó en cuanto Rey cerró la puerta.

—Bien, ha sido todo más arriba. Solo tengo lo puesto, pero es lo de menos.

—Sí, eso da igual. Tú estás bien, eso es lo que importa. Abróchate, nos vamos.

Se colocó el cinturón y se arrellanó en el asiento. Era el coche más cómodo en el que hubiera subido nunca. Aun así, Ben le advirtió que podía regular la butaca a su antojo y hasta activar la función de masaje, que incluía varios programas distintos. Prefirió no complicarse, se empezaba a encontrar cansada ahora que ya no era necesario mantenerse alerta. Le dio las gracias a Ben por socorrerla y este se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de ofrecerle cambiar de música. La tonada actual no le molestaba, era una melodía suave que acompañaba a una voz de mujer grave y melancólica que advertía a alguien, presumiblemente un amigo, que el amor que él sentía por una mujer con bastante probabilidad no sería correspondido.

—Quizá no es la mejor elección para estas horas, pero necesitaba algo tranquilo para no volverme loco. Cuando he sentido la explosión…

Se alegró de que no siguiera, lo entendía sin palabras y sabía que ella habría reaccionado igual. Por suerte, Ben disponía de los medios para rescatarla. Ella solo habría podido decirle que se cogiera un taxi, aunque habría compartido hasta el último centímetro cuadrado de su estudio con él con mucho gusto. Le aseguró que la música estaba bien. Ben asintió para mostrarle que se daba por enterado y durante unos minutos reinó el silencio en el habitáculo. Todavía se notaba tensa y la forma en que Ben se aferraba al volante delataba un estado de ánimo similar.

—Lo bueno de que haya sido a estas horas —comentó porque no le gustaba notarlo tan turbado— es que no hay tráfico. Si llega a ser en hora punta, me habrías odiado.

—Odiarte es imposible, pero me habría hecho poca gracia —concedió tras una risilla—. Al menos habría cargado la batería a tope con tanto frenazo.

—Vamos hacia el sur, ¿dónde vives?

—Canary Wharf. Me mudé hace poco.

Su teoría se reforzaba: Ben acabaría de lograr un ascenso y lo habría celebrado por todo lo alto, alquilándose un piso en una zona en plena ebullición como aquella y con un vehículo que no podía tener demasiado tiempo. Pese a que las circunstancias distaban mucho de ser óptimas, se alegraba mucho de ir a ver su casa. Sentía curiosidad por conocer el espacio en que Ben pasaría los escasos ratos de descanso que se concedía. Cuando la ruta elegida por el GPS de la berlina los condujo hacia la Isle of Dogs y Ben se encaminó hacia el área donde se encontraban los rascacielos, se sorprendió. Había esperado que residiera más bien hacia el sur, por los alrededores de Island Gardens tal vez, y que hubiese dicho lo de Canary Wharf porque sonaba mucho mejor. Sin embargo, Ben vivía en una de esas monstruosidades de acero y cristal y su contrato de arrendamiento debía de incluir una plaza en el aparcamiento subterráneo o la pagaba aparte. En cualquier caso, la factura mensual que Rey había imaginado inicialmente se acrecentaba por momentos. Que el número que pulsó en el ascensor fuese tan elevado sin duda también incrementaría el precio de la propiedad.

—Pasa, por favor. Ponte cómoda —le pidió nada más abrir y desactivar la alarma. No tardó ni un segundo en encender la luz, pero ya antes Rey descubrió que en aquel lugar nunca estarían del todo a oscuras. Las luces de la ciudad los iluminaban a través de una cristalera que ocupaba de forma casi ininterrumpida los dos laterales del apartamento que daban a la calle, en cuyo exterior se veía una preciosa terraza que debía de ser muy agradable en cuanto llegara el buen tiempo. En el interior lo que tenía ante sí era una planta espaciosa y casi diáfana cuyos únicos apartes eran un baño completo y el cuarto de lavandería que también se usaba como despensa de la cocina con barra americana desde la que se podía disfrutar de las vistas mientras se preparaba el almuerzo. La estancia tenía una zona de salón y otra de comedor. Debía de ser increíble desayunar allí en los días despejados.

—¿Y las habitaciones?

—Acompáñame, por favor. Tendremos que hacer tu cama.

Se lo había imaginado al ver las escaleras, pero no había nada de malo en preguntar. Aquello no era un piso, sino un dúplex. Los dos dormitorios se hallaban en el nivel superior. La puerta del cuarto que Ben le cedía era la más cercana a los peldaños. Ben la abrió y le mostró que se alojaría en una habitación doble cuya cristalera acrecentaba la sensación de amplitud. No era lo único de lo que disfrutaría, también contaría con su propio baño  _ ensuite _ y hasta con un pequeño vestidor. Ben se asomó un momento al distribuidor para mostrarle el armario empotrado donde guardaba las toallas, la ropa de cama y los artículos de aseo y regresó con un juego de sábanas.

—Si quieres darte una ducha, adelante. Puedo encargarme yo solo.

—¡De eso nada! Ya solo faltaba eso.

—No es molestia.

—Ya, pero… —Sacudió la cabeza. Acababa de caer en algo—. Gracias. Creo que todavía no te lo había dicho y te lo debería repetir mil veces. No tenías por qué hacer nada de esto.

—Claro que tenía que hacerlo, dejarte tirada era impensable. Y no tienes que agradecerme nada aunque ya me lo hayas dicho dos veces. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

—Eso sí. Mi estudio no es tan mono como esto, pero habrías sobrevivido.

—Pues claro. —Sonrió—. Desde este momento, considera esto tu hogar. Utiliza todo lo que tú quieras, está para eso. Solo te pediría que, si se trata de comida, me avises antes. No me gustaría encontrarme con que pensaba que tenía dos raciones de bacalao en el congelador y descubrir que ya no queda. Mañana te daré las llaves y la clave de la alarma.

—¡Guau, qué confiado!

—No creo que vayas a marcharte mañana mismo, así que las necesitarás. Es lo lógico. También diremos en la recepción que te alojas en mi apartamento.

—¿Recepción? Pero si esto no es un hotel.

—No, pero tenemos conserjes y servicio las veinticuatro horas.

Por supuesto. Qué cazurra se sentía. En un sitio tan pijo como ese, disfrutarían pidiéndole al pobre portero un informe sobre el tiempo en Singapur a las cuatro de la madrugada. No era la única comodidad, al parecer. Ben le prometió que le mostraría las zonas comunes al día siguiente. Antes, por desgracia, debería ir a adquirir ropa. Con lo que odiaba las compras. Y encima en Nochebuena, con todo Londres lleno de compradores ansiosos de última hora. Mejor no pensarlo, solo de hacerlo le salía el sarpullido.

—¿Necesitas que te preste un pijama? —Bajó la vista y comprobó el suyo. No tenía muy mala pinta, pero meterlo en la lavadora podía ser buena idea.

—Si no te importa…

—Claro que no.

Ignoraba qué suavizante usaría Ben, pero le encantaba el perfume que dejaba en los tejidos. Sería un detalle menor, pero se añadía a la sensación de confort pese a lo absurda que era la situación. Prefería olvidar que se había quedado sin casa, tomarse aquello como una visita de cortesía a un amigo que le prestaba una habitación con aquellas majestuosas vistas. Volvió a agradecérselo, le dio un beso de buenas noches y le deseó un feliz descanso. Dudaba que ella fuera a poder reposar lo más mínimo, pero después de ducharse para quitarse el olor a humo del que se sentía impregnada, correr las cortinas para que la claridad matutina no se cebase con ella demasiado pronto y meterse en la cama, cayó rendida en cuestión de segundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más sobre gastronomía británica: los [angel slices](https://www.mrkipling.co.uk/our-ranges/favourites/angel-slices) están muy buenos.  
> El 999 es el número de emergencias británico, aunque también se puede telefonear al 112.  
> La canción que Ben va escuchando en el coche es [Non Believer](https://genius.com/London-grammar-non-believer-lyrics), de London Grammar, porque me parecía que encajaba con su estado de ánimo y sus ganas de convencerse de que debe alejarse de Rey.  
> Por último (ya termino, ya), [Canary Wharf](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canary_Wharf) es un distrito bastante céntrico de Londres y principalmente financiero, pero algunos de sus rascacielos son residenciales. Me basé en las viviendas de uno de ellos para crear la de Ben.


	6. Darth Vader y Kylo Ren

Comprendía que Ben hubiera alquilado aquella casa. De haber podido permitírsela, a ella también le habría gustado tener algo semejante. Ya llevaba unos minutos despierta y no era capaz de apartar la mirada del paisaje urbano que se extendía a sus pies. Era increíble. Hasta el madrugón obligatorio de lunes a viernes sería menos horrible en aquel lugar. Solo debería acostumbrarse a moverse igual de deprisa que siempre pese a las increíbles vistas.

En el distribuidor se encontró a Ben saliendo de su dormitorio, del que no llegó a ver nada. Tan educado como de costumbre, se interesó por su descanso y se mostró de acuerdo cuando Rey elogió la maravilla que se divisaba al otro lado de la cristalera. Lo acompañó a la cocina, pero Ben tenía una propuesta: subir a desayunar al restaurante de la azotea o, si prefería continuar en pijama un rato más, pedir que les bajasen algo. Arqueó las cejas, nunca había pensado que esa clase de comodidades estuvieran disponibles en una casa común. Si Ben sabía lo que le convenía, difícilmente se movería de allí siempre que el sueldo se lo permitiera. Le aseguró que en otro momento aceptaría la invitación, pero ahora prefería hacer algo para los dos y familiarizarse con la distribución de la cocina.

—Supongo que estaré aquí un tiempo. A lo mejor me dejan volver a recoger cosas, pero no me van a dejar volver a vivir en mi casa. Tendrán que buscar alojamiento para todos pero Servicios Sociales seguro que prioriza a las familias con niños pequeños y a las personas mayores. Es lo lógico, pero tardarán en ofrecerme nada.

—Lo de anoche no era palabrería, puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que te haga falta. La habitación es tuya.

—Está bien, aunque me gustaría ayudarte con el alquiler.

—Guárdatelo, estás ahorrando para tu empresa.

—¿Y voy a vivir aquí gratis?

—No creo que haya mucha diferencia con mis gastos actuales. Es asumible.

—Ya veremos.

Si no quería un pago fijo todos los meses, se prometió que al menos contribuiría en la cesta de la compra. Sacó las tazas de donde Ben le señaló, escuchó sus indicaciones acerca de la ubicación de los demás elementos que necesitaban en aquel momento y disfrutó preparando tortitas a su lado. Era muy pronto para adivinar cómo funcionaría su convivencia, pero estaba segura de que sería un éxito. Fue llevando las cosas a la mesa, se echó sirope de arce y estaba a punto de degustar el plato cuando recordó que no había avisado a Poe ni Rose de nada de lo acaecido. Sin duda el fuego habría aparecido en las noticias y sus amigos reconocerían el edificio. Se excusó, subió corriendo a por el móvil y al hacerlo reparó fugazmente en una de las láminas que decoraba la estancia. No entendía de arte, pero se le parecía mucho al estilo de Darth Vader hasta donde ella sabía.

Pese a que era relativamente temprano, sus dos amigos ya le habían escrito al grupo común para asegurarse de su bienestar. Por comodidad, les mandó una nota de voz en que explicaba que había recurrido a Ben, aunque en la versión que les contó ya conocía de antemano la existencia del cuarto de invitados. No habían transcurrido ni diez segundos cuando Poe le telefoneó en busca de explicaciones. Parecía dolido porque hubiera preferido a Ben y no quedó muy contento con la justificación más lógica aunque con una base falsa: tanto él como Rose disponían solo de una habitación en un piso compartido y sabía que Ben tenía espacio. Costó, pero al final se dio por vencido. Para terminar de apaciguarlo, le garantizó que, en cuanto hubiera cogido un poco de confianza, podría invitarlo a tomar algo. Esperaba que Ben estuviese de acuerdo.

—Estaban preocupados —resumió al regresar a la mesa. Ben la había esperado sin tocar sus platos—. No hacía falta que fueras tan caballero, la culpa es mía por dejarte tirado.

—No tengo prisa. Iba a pasarme por la oficina, pero puede esperar.

—Un día libre, ¡vaya! Vamos haciendo progresos. —Ben sonrió burlón y asintió.

—Eres una buena influencia ya tan pronto.

—Ooooh, ¡gracias! —Rieron al unísono. Le encantaba que Ben tuviera un lado bobo como el suyo aunque pareciese esconderlo en público. Justo detrás de él estaba el cuadro que había llamado su atención. Por curiosidad, lo señaló—. Oye, la lámina esa que tienes detrás, ¿es de Darth Vader?

—Sí, pero no es una lámina. Es un lienzo original.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿la fundación te deja tenerlo o algo así?

—Es un poco más complejo. Esa obra se titula _Kylo Ren_ , es el nombre de ese personaje y Darth Vader lo creó para mí. —Pensó en una respuesta y no fue capaz de emitir el menor sonido. Estaba demasiado impresionada por la revelación—. Creo que te debo una explicación sobre mi genealogía. Va a ser un poco larga, pero te ayudará a entender mejor quién soy. Empecemos por lo básico: Darth Vader era un seudónimo. Su nombre real era Anakin Skywalker y era mi abuelo materno.

—El abuelo por el que tanto lloraste.

Darth Vader era solo el primer antepasado ilustre de Ben. Hijo de madre soltera en una zona turística, además de colaborar en el negocio familiar, en la adolescencia había comenzado a pintar lo que Ben calificaba de “cuadros correctos técnicamente, pero muy insulsos” que no obstante habían captado la atención de una heredera de apellido legendario: Padme Amidala, la conocida intelectual, activista, política y filántropa. En cuanto se conocieron, saltaron chispas y pronto se unieron en matrimonio pese a que ella era mayor que él y que la diferencia de clase social supuso un escándalo mayúsculo. Amidala refinó a Skywalker, cuyo apellido se negó a tomar, le presentó a gente importante y su pintura comenzó a evolucionar. Sin embargo, el salto a la fama y la trascendencia no le llegó hasta que Padme falleció dando a luz. A partir de ese momento, Anakin se volcó en el arte, asumió el alias con el que pasaría a la historia y se desentendió casi por completo de sus hijos para dejarlos al cuidado de sucesivas niñeras.

—Siempre decía que había sido un padre horrible, así que expiaba sus pecados intentando ser un buen abuelo.

—Y lo era, ¿verdad? Siempre hablabas con mucho cariño de él.

—Era el mejor. Era el único que me entendía, tal vez porque era el único que se tomaba la molestia de escucharme.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Ocupados siempre, igual que mi tío. No sé si te sonará su nombre, es Luke Skywalker. —Rey sacudió la cabeza—. Ganó varias medallas en esgrima en mundiales y olimpiadas, se le considera de los mejores espadachines de la historia, igual que a mi madre en categoría femenina. Fue entrenador de la selección nacional de Estados Unidos, ha escrito varios libros de autoayuda, da conferencias en universidades y esas cosas.

—Tu madre, ¿también se dedica a eso?

—No, mi madre es mucho más conocida que él. Decidió conservar su apellido, igual que la abuela Padme, pero se dio a conocer usando su segundo nombre a modo de apellido: Leia Organa. —Rey ahogó un grito. Claro que sabía quién era.

—¡Pero si es una estrella de la tele yanqui! Es como… como Oprah, como Ellen, algo así.

—Sí, y además de la tele tiene varias líneas de productos con su nombre, ha escrito libros, ha sido guionista de una serie, tiene una productora… Mi padre y ella siempre han estado hasta arriba de trabajo, alguna vez les he preguntado si para engendrarme tuvieron que pedirles cita a sus respectivos asistentes.

—¿A qué se dedica tu padre?

—Su nombre de nacimiento no te va a decir nada, parece que en la familia se nos da mal conservarlo o utilizarlo. De hecho, el regalo que me hice al cumplir los dieciocho fue cambiarme el apellido por Skywalker en homenaje a mi abuelo. —Rey le hizo un gesto para que siguiese. La expectación podía con ella y debía de tratarse de algo grande si Ben se andaba con tanto circunloquio—. Al nacer, a mi padre lo inscribieron en el registro como Henry Smith, pero todo el mundo lo conocía como Hank. Con el tiempo, dejó caer la _k_ del final y, como siempre iba a su bola y era huérfano, acabó adoptando legalmente el mote con el que todo el mundo se refería a él.

—Espera, espera, ¡¿que tu padre es Han Solo, el piloto de Fórmula 1?!

—Expiloto, multicampeón, leyenda… Ahora es el dueño de la competición, pero sigue yendo religiosamente al lugar del mundo donde haya carrera esa semana.

Menudos antecedentes. Ben tenía razón, desvelarle su estirpe le daba la clave acerca de muchas de sus peculiaridades. Había nacido en un hogar poderoso e influyente, pero carente de amor excepto por las atenciones del abuelo Anakin. Todo el mundo vivía ocupado y sin duda esperaría muchísimo de él desde la cuna. Ben lo resumió de forma sencilla:

—Lo único que me han dado es dinero. Cuando faltó el abuelo… No sé qué habría hecho si tú no hubieras estado ahí.

Rey tragó saliva, se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas solo de pensarlo. Era la clásica historia del pobre niño rico, pero no por ello menos trágica. A ella al menos le quedaba el consuelo de no tener familia. Sus padres la habían abandonado en la puerta de una comisaría cuando acababa de cumplir dos años y desde ese momento había pasado por varios hogares y centros de acogida sin llegar a ser adoptada ni encajar en ninguno.

—Supongo que nadie quería a una loca, pero me da igual. —Hizo un gesto de indiferencia—. A cambio te tenía a ti y eso era algo que nadie me podía quitar. Siempre hemos estado ahí el uno para el otro.

—Seguimos estándolo.

Le dio la razón y se levantó. Necesitaba abrazarlo. Ben debió de comprender lo que pretendía, pues también se puso en pie, la envolvió en sus brazos y lo notó temblar y estremecerse de tal manera que, cuando alzó la vista, le sorprendió no ver lágrimas en los ojos oscuros de Ben. Lo besó en la mejilla, se disculpó por ponerse tan intensa y Ben le quitó importancia.

—Ha sido un trabajo conjunto. Dime, ¿te apetecería acercarte a tu casa? A lo mejor te dejan pasar.

—La señora Tucker se iba con su hijo, que vive cerca. A lo mejor ella sabe algo, voy a llamar y preguntarle. Si no me dejan entrar, tendré que ir de compras.

—Te acompaño.

—Gracias. Y después, pase lo que pase, me gustaría comprar algún detalle navideño. No tienes adornos…

—No tenía nada que celebrar, pero podemos intentarlo los dos juntos. Compraremos algo de decoración y podemos tratar de encontrar _crackers_. Llevo un tiempo aquí y nunca los he usado, ¿crees que me retirarán la nacionalidad?

—No sabía que también eras británico, pero no lo dudes. Hagamos la lista: decoración, crackers y un regalo para el otro. Pero nada de pasarte, ¿queda claro? Límite, noventa y nueve libras.

—¿Con noventa y nueve peniques o justas?

—Hmmm… Menos de cien libras, es una orden.

—Hecho. Lo mismo digo.

—Vale. Solo una duda: ¿hay algo que quieras mucho o que necesites? No te ofendas, pero parece que tienes de todo.

—Voy a celebrar la Navidad por primera vez en bastantes años y no es un regalo que me esperase. Cualquier cosa que te parezca bien me servirá.

—¡Vaya, eres de gran ayuda! —Se cruzó de brazos. Ben se rio.

—Te diré mis tallas, aunque te advierto que soy muy peculiar con el calzado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro detalle británico que me encanta: los [crackers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christmas_cracker) navideños con su sonido de petardo pequeñito, su corona de papel, su chiste malo y su regalito.


	7. Recogida de enseres

Media hora nada más. Eso le habían dicho a la señora Tucker los de la empresa municipal que se encargaba de gestionar ese y otros bloques de vivienda social en el _borough_. Se preguntaba si estarían por ahí cronometrando pero, por si acaso, se prometió que sería rápida y recogería sus cuatro cosas en tiempo récord. Solícito e incondicional como venía siéndolo en las últimas horas, Ben puso a su disposición el coche, sus maletas, varias bolsas isotérmicas y hasta unas cajas de cartón que pidió en la recepción del edificio y que los conserjes hicieron aparecer casi por arte de magia. Estaba lista para mudarse al menos temporalmente.

Ben tenía buena voz. Se lo demostró en el coche, de camino a su antigua casa. Su explicación, casi su excusa, fue que había elegido un par de optativas de canto y había formado parte del coro en la universidad, pero había más. Su materia prima era buena. En más de un sentido, porque serían amigos o lo que fuera, pero no estaba ciega. Su físico era imponente y lo cuidaba no solo con una buena alimentación, sino también con una visita diaria al gimnasio, cuyo uso y disfrute iba incluido en los gastos de comunidad. Según Ben, si ella residía con él, también tenía derecho a pasarse por ahí y hasta a acudir a alguna de las clases gratuitas que había para los habitantes del rascacielos a determinadas horas de los días de diario. Solo debería rascarse el bolsillo si deseaba un entrenador personal y a Rey le parecía un dispendio absurdo. Si podía recuperar las prendas deportivas con las que salía a correr los días de buen tiempo o se ejercitaba con rutinas de Youtube, Ben y ella podrían mantenerse en forma juntos.

A la luz del día, los daños del edificio se tornaban mucho más evidentes. No se trataba solo del boquete del quinto piso, sino de la negrura que rodeaba toda la zona y que todavía desprendía un poco de humo. Dudaba que fuera a estar habitable en muchísimo tiempo. Entre las ruinas había bastante movimiento, sin embargo. Los residentes se habían acercado a recoger sus enseres y había policía intentando comprobar quién moraba dónde y rechazando a los que disponían de una vivienda por encima de la tercera planta, que eran la mayoría. Como su estudio se hallaba en el primero, a Rey le permitieron el paso con la indicación que la señora Tucker le había comunicado por teléfono: solo media hora. El reloj corría.

Que Ben entrase en su estudio le producía un poco de vergüenza después de haber pasado la noche en el dúplex de Canary Wharf, con sus imponentes vistas, sus materiales de primerísima calidad y el Darth Vader original presidiendo la planta inferior. Ben, sin embargo, entró con indiferencia, miró a su alrededor y se limitó a preguntar por dónde debía comenzar.

—No hay mucho, como ves. ¿Vaciamos juntos el armario?

—Como quieras. O puedes ponerte a recoger los objetos de valor y yo me encargo de la ropa, porque supongo que la querrás toda.

Objetos de valor, eso tenía gracia. Su infancia había sido un ir y venir constante, había aprendido a poseer lo justo porque no podría llevarse lo demás. Aun así, comprendía a qué se refería Ben. Tenía algún detalle que conservaba a pesar del paso del tiempo. Le pidió que se encargara de sus prendas y empezó a empaquetar un pisapapeles que una antigua compañera de familia de acogida le había regalado de tapadillo cuando supo que, de nuevo, debería largarse.

—Pensé que estaría más tiempo aquí. Me apetecía tener un hogar estable y todo eso.

—Lo entiendo.

—Ya, qué te voy a contar a ti. —El Oscar a la mejor amiga que Poe le había entregado en su anterior cumpleaños también se iba con ella, era un detalle gracioso—. Oye, una cosa, ¿cómo es que escogiste Londres? Eres americano.

—No lo sé. Vine para un asunto de un par de semanas cuando acababa de asumir la presidencia de la fundación. No tenía pensado quedarme, pero en algún momento decidí alquilarme algo en South Kensington, enseguida compré un piso en Marylebone y antes de darme cuenta me quedaban unos pocos meses para poder nacionalizarme, así que me apunté y me preparé el examen. Más o menos por esa época, además, vi un anuncio de una promoción residencial nueva en Canary Wharf. Me mudé al día siguiente de mi ceremonia de nacionalización.

—Pero no renunciaste al pasaporte estadounidense, ¿no?

—Ni al canadiense, que tengo por haber nacido allí. Y, como los Amidala, incluida mi madre, han ido manteniendo la nacionalidad irlandesa, yo también la tengo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué las quieres?

—¿Y por qué no? Tener varias nacionalidades es muy útil si viajas bastante, te facilita mucho las cosas. Además, siempre es más cómodo residir en un país del que eres ciudadano. Mucha gente invierte millones en países con una legislación favorable para obtener un pasaporte que le venga bien, yo he tenido la suerte de disponer de cuatro pagando solo las tasas para conseguir la nacionalidad británica.

Que era útil, sin más. Igual que si hablase de un bien de consumo como cualquier otro. Vivían en sintonías completamente distintas. De no ser por su vínculo telepático, jamás se habrían encontrado. Su elección de residencia no era más que otra preciosa casualidad. Se la hizo notar y Ben realizó un gesto para quitarle importancia.

—Tú ibas al Soho sin motivo. Quizá nos buscábamos sin saberlo.

—¿Tú crees?

—No sé. Hace años que dejé de tratar de buscarle sentido a lo nuestro. Esta caja, ¿también…?

Cómo no, la había encontrado. Intentó acercarse con celeridad al ropero para evitar que la abriese, pero Ben ya le había levantado la tapa y miraba en su interior. Justo donde guardaba su juguete privado. Jamás se habría gastado dinero en algo así si estaba ahorrando para crear su empresa, pero se había topado con un sorteo en Instagram unos meses atrás y había tenido suerte. Ahora, Ben volvía a cerrar la caja con la misma frialdad, como si contuviera cualquier objeto inocuo.

—Cabe bien en la maleta, ¿lo meto así?

—Sí, eh… —Se le estaban subiendo los colores y ni su lengua ni su cabeza colaboraban—. Lo que tiene… ahí dentro… Verás… 

—No es asunto mío. Se supone que mi casa está bien insonorizada, no me molestará.

—¡Claro! Sí… De todos modos, seré… silenciosa.

—Bien. Solo una cosa: preferiría que no trajeras muchos ligues a casa. Entiendo que, si tienes pareja, quieras que pase por allí y se quede a dormir y me parece bien siempre que mantengamos unas normas básicas de convivencia. Lo que no me gustaría es que cada fin de semana viniera una persona distinta. —Hizo una pausa, parecía estar buscando las palabras apropiadas—. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no es una cuestión moral. Es simplemente que no me gusta que haya extraños en mi hogar y que nunca me perdonaría si les pasara algo a las obras de mi abuelo que tengo allí.

Eso podía comprenderlo. Ben había empezado sonando como un capullo tratando de salvarla de sí misma, uno de esos que había visto a pares en su vida porque no era más que una pobre enferma mental. Por suerte, sus motivaciones eran otras. No se trataba de moral, como él bien había dicho, ni tampoco de materialismo. Ben no pretendía conservar el Darth Vader, sino al personaje que el yayo Anakin había ideado solo para él. Suya sería probablemente también esa especie de casco medio aplastado de luchador galáctico que adornaba otra parte de la sala, era muy de su estilo. Cualquiera de esas dos piezas valdría millones, era normal que no quisiese dejarlas a merced del primer desconocido que pasase por allí.

Rey no solo empaquetó toda su ropa y los objetos de la zona de estar del estudio, sino que también se dirigió con rapidez a la cocina. Le daría tiempo a coger también los alimentos y los enseres. Ben le recordó que poseía menaje de sobra en su dúplex. Rey suspiró.

—Ya, pero son mis cosas. No vamos a dejarlas aquí, podemos usarlas. Y si no quieres usarlas, me las guardo. Supongo que no estaré siempre en tu casa, ¿no? Que es algo temporal y luego las necesitaré.

—Tú decides —masculló.

—No solo yo. Si tienes novia o no…

—No hay nadie —la interrumpió, como súbitamente molesto.

—Vale, a lo mejor ahora no, pero, ¿y el día de mañana?

—Ya te lo he dicho —alzó un poco la voz—, tú decides.

Un toque en la puerta evitó que la bronca continuase y que subiese de tono. No comprendía que Ben se emperrase en actuar como si no hubiese un mañana en el que pensar, como si lo importante fuera que ella se mudaba ese día y nada más. Se acercó a abrir y se encontró con una visita inesperada: la señora Tucker venía a saludar. De inmediato les ordenó que prosiguieran su tarea, no quería robarles ni un minuto. Solamente deseaba agradecer a Rey su ayuda para salir de madrugada y asegurarse de que había encontrado un sitio donde pernoctar. Había conversado con unos cuantos vecinos, le desveló, y las autoridades hablaban de semanas o meses de espera para obtener un alojamiento definitivo. La única solución hasta entonces era una habitación de _bed and breakfast_.

—Tú decías que te quedabas en casa de un amigo, ¿no? ¿Es este? —Se ajustó las gafas para observar mejor a Ben y escrutarlo con detenimiento con sus ojillos azules.

—Así es, señora. Ben Skywalker, encantado de conocerla. —Se le acercó y le tendió la mano.

—¡Uh, un americano! ¿De dónde eres?

Mientras terminaban de embalar todos los bártulos, la señora Tucker se quedó cotilleando y colaborando un poco. Habían logrado guardar la comida, todo lo que valía la pena y hasta algún objeto que no tanto, como la tulipa de la lámpara del techo a la que Rey se resistía a renunciar. Si el destino era acabar entre los escombros, pues la señora Tucker afirmaba que tal vez deberían demoler el edificio, prefería quedársela. No estaba tan mal y siempre podía pintarla para darle un toque personal. Ya que estaban listos, Ben fue haciendo uno de sus viajes con parte de los cacharros al Lexus mientras que ella se quedaba atrás con la señora Tucker, que insistía en cargar aunque fuera con una bolsita.

—Es un chico un poco serio, ¿no?

—Es tímido.

—Será eso. Se le ve formal, eso sí. Me recuerda a mi difunto Bob. Cuando tenía que ponerse serio, imponía respeto. Me gusta para ti.

—Solo somos amigos.

—Ya, claro. Qué manía tenéis ahora de no llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Acabaréis teniendo hijos antes de que te des cuenta, pero seguiréis diciendo que sois solo amigos.

Mejor dejarlo, como la discusión con Ben. La ancianita entrañable la acompañó al coche y Rey tuvo la sensación de que no volvería a verla. Era otra de tantas caras que pasarían a pertenecer a su pasado. La niñez y la adolescencia la habían acostumbrado a no ser sentimental, pero la echaría de menos. Le aseguró que mantendrían el contacto, aunque suponía que no se alargaría mucho. Ajena a sus pensamientos, su exvecina de pronto pareció reparar en algo y abrió el gigantesco bolso que llevaba al hombro.

—¡Que se me olvidaba dártelo! —Extrajo la mano y le mostró un bizcocho Battenberg de los que vendían en cualquier supermercado—. Para que te acuerdes de mí cuando tomes el té esta tarde.

—Pero… Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Me salvaste, chiquilla. Te habría hecho uno mío, hago un _Victoria sponge_ buenísimo, pero no me entiendo bien con el horno que tiene Tommy.

Ya que insistía y no parecía dispuesta a tirar la toalla, Rey le aceptó el pequeño presente tras volver a agradecérselo. Le dio un abrazo de despedida y sonrió al ver cómo la señora Tucker de nuevo examinaba a Ben con detenimiento.

—Te llevas a una chica increíble. Más te vale cuidarla bien.

—Lo haré, se lo garantizo.

—¡Eso espero!

Cuando al fin se marchó, Rey le hizo un ademán a Ben para que no le diera importancia. La señora Tucker y ella se habían tomado más de un té y hasta habían visto algún programa televisivo juntas de cuando en cuando. Era normal que le hubiera cogido cierto cariño, pero no debía hacer caso de su persistencia. Ben no parecía interesado en nada romántico y ella no estaba para pensar en ello todavía. Demasiadas novedades. Quizá a él le pasaba lo mismo.

—Es normal, eres una nieta más.

—No sé por qué nos ha tomado por novios.

—No importa.

—Ya, oye, ¿también te gusta el _fish and chips_? Hay un _chippy_ que lo hace muy bueno por aquí.

—Si venden también huevos encurtidos, soy todo tuyo.

“Ojalá”, se dijo. Aunque aún era demasiado pronto para explicarse incluso a sí misma qué quería decir con aquello. Tal vez Ben tenía razón con su planteamiento. Tal vez lo mejor era centrarse en el hoy porque el mañana era impredecible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, más comida: [bizcocho Battenberg](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battenberg_cake) y [Victoria sponge](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sponge_cake#Victoria_sponge). Los [huevos encurtidos](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pickled_egg), que se encuentran en su bote grande de vinagre y salmuera en las tiendas de fish and chips, también están muy bien.  
> Los [bed and breakfast](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bed_and_breakfast) son alojamientos parecidos a los hostales o las pensiones y a veces Servicios Sociales los usa para recolocar gente temporalmente.  
> En cuanto a ubicaciones londinenses, las dos que nombro están céntricas y no son precisamente humildes: [South Kensington](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Kensington), con sus museos y universidades y su Royal Albert Hall y [Marylebone](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marylebone), donde tenemos la calle Baker y a Sherlock Holmes.


	8. Navidad

De nuevo las mismas vistas impresionantes, aunque las nubes las enturbiasen un poco. Viviera allí todavía o no, se prometió que en verano pasaría alguna noche en la habitación cedida por Ben solamente para disfrutar de la ciudad a sus pies y una visibilidad de varios kilómetros. Habían construido el rascacielos en el lugar óptimo para divisar el máximo sin obstáculos.

No era la única razón para estar contenta aquella mañana. Era Navidad y por primera vez en años, el día la ilusionaba. Lo pasaría en compañía de Ben, habría menú festivo para dos, intercambio de regalos y hasta recital de villancicos a dúo si Ben se dejaba. El dúplex ya estaba engalanado para la ocasión, el día anterior habían comprado algunas baratijas decorativas y las habían distribuido por la planta baja. Cuando desmontasen el tinglado, pensaba quedarse con una tira de luces y colgarlas sobre el cabecero de la cama, pues había visto que se podían dejar en iluminación fija, sin parpadeos. Como la casa no era suya y en teoría estaba allí de prestado, se lo había sugerido a Ben por si le molestaba. No obstante, este lo había aceptado sin poner un solo pero.

Sincronizado con ella otra vez, Ben salía al distribuidor a la vez que Rey y de nuevo le deseó los buenos días y una feliz Navidad con su luminosa sonrisa.

—¡Ha venido Papá Noel! ¿Crees que se habrá portado bien con nosotros?

—Tienes cara de haber sido buena, esperemos que Santa lo haya visto así.

Quizá desayunar _Christmas pudding_ no era lo más sano, pero un día era un día y lo quemarían en el gimnasio o jugando con la realidad virtual. Así se distraería y dejaría de mirar los paquetes. Ben le había comprado tres, reposaban juntos a los que ella había dejado bajo el pequeño arbolito de madera con adornos del mismo material que habían puesto en una mesita plegable que ella había rescatado de su estudio. Se volvió ostensiblemente de camino a la mesa para olvidarse y se sentó dándole la espalda. Ben se carcajeó.

—¿Te cuesta resistir la tentación?

—No. Come y calla, que te advierto que me puedo quedar con alguno de tus regalos.

—Dicen que la mejor forma de resistirse es caer en ella, ¿y si lo probamos?

—¡Ben, no! No hace falta.

—A lo mejor sí. Solo una cosa, de verdad.

Ya que le insistía, estuvo pensando unos segundos qué detalle entregarle. No tenía muy claro qué regalarle, no le haría falta nada. Se acercó junto a él al arbolito y ya iba a agacharse para darle uno de los presentes cuando Ben le pidió que no lo hiciera.

—¿Para demostrar que tienes más autocontrol que yo?

—No, porque habíamos dicho que los abriríamos antes de empezar a cocinar. Lo que pasa es que quiero que tengas este ya. Ahora comprenderás por qué.

Un rectángulo no muy grande y bastante mullido. ¿Ropa, tal vez? Aunque se moría de ganas de arrancarle el papel a lo bestia, decidió ser educada y buscarle los extremos para retirar el celo. Enseguida vio que se trataba de una prenda de punto. La extrajo del envoltorio, la estiró y se rio al descubrir de qué se trataba: un estridente jersey navideño en que Papá Noel galopaba con su zurrón a lomos de un unicornio entre estrellas y planetas. Era tan espantoso como perfecto para la ocasión.

—¡Me encanta! Qué pena que haga frío para pasear con el abrigo abierto.

—Podemos acercarnos a tomar algo después al bar de la azotea si quieres lucirlo.

Sonaba apetecible, pero descartó la oferta. No quería fastidiar a unos pobres trabajadores que estarían pringando en una festividad como aquella. Quizá habría algunos sin familia como ella que hasta se beneficiarían del plus en el salario, pero serían los menos y no pensaba obligarlos a hacer nada por un capricho suyo. Ya tendría tiempo de lucirlo otros años.

Canary Wharf se encontraba extremadamente tranquilo en una jornada como aquella, si bien no muerto por completo. Ben la llevó por las calles y plazas más destacadas para que se familiarizase con el entorno. En toda la zona había una exposición al aire libre de diversas instalaciones de luces que se ponían en marcha al caer la noche. Había visto alguna desde las alturas y ahora le propuso a Ben visitar todas las obras el viernes. Para celebrar la ocasión, además, algunos restaurantes ofrecían promociones que estaban a su alcance. Le debía mucho a Ben, así que le hizo prometer que se dejaría invitar. Tenían una cita. Ya solo faltaba que él y Poe dieran su brazo a torcer y aceptaran reunirse. A lo mejor tentando a su amigo con la realidad virtual, pero para eso necesitaría el beneplácito de su casero particular:

—¿Podría traer a Poe y Rose un día de estos a tu casa? Por lo que decías de que no te gusta tener desconocidos de visita y eso.

—Son tus amigos, no cuentan como desconocidos. Tráelos si quieres.

—¿De verdad no te importa? —Ben sacudió la cabeza. El pobre debía de tener las manos heladas, nada que los guantes gigantes de piel que le había comprado no pudieran solucionar. Y la bufanda roja que también le tenía preparada destacaría, no como la que portaba, tan oscura como el abrigo—. Es que me da la impresión de que no haces más que adaptarte a mí.

—Eres tú la que está en mi casa.

—Por eso mismo.

—Me viste pegar voces montando la exposición, ¿verdad? —Rey asintió—. Pues cuando me enfado de verdad soy mucho peor. Cuando no esté satisfecho con algo, lo sabrás. No soy un pusilánime.

Toda una declaración de intenciones, pero no lo temía. Eran muchos años de sincerarse y mostrarse los días buenos, los malos y los nefastos. Sabía qué esperar.

Había poca gente en el gimnasio y, sin duda, la piscina se encontraría también semidesierta. Una pena que no tuviese bañador y que apenas supiese nadar. Le habían enseñado lo básico en uno de los colegios por los que había pasado, sabía cómo evitar ahogarse, pero sería el hazmerreír de todos los presentes. Mejor continuar corriendo en la cinta, haciendo máquinas y estiramientos y comprobando el cuadrante semanal. A Ben le gustaba bajarse después de cenar y a esas horas ofrecían yoga y zumba según el día. Sonaba interesante.

Y por fin, de vuelta a casa. Ya que la cena de Navidad comenzaba siempre tan pronto en los hogares británicos, tomaron un té con un pedacito del pastel que le había dado la señora Tucker para matar el gusanillo. El resto de sus regalos estaban ahí, aguardándola, y se le acababan las excusa para seguir siendo una niña buena. Ben debía de estar pensando parecido, él también tenía los ojos fijos en el arbolito.

—¿Abres tú uno? Si lo llego a saber, te pillo a ti también otro jersey.

—¡Ja, como que me hace falta! Mi única concesión al espíritu navideño los últimos años. Espera aquí, no tardo.

Y tanto que era feo y pertinente: fondo rojo con copitos de nieve blancos, con el traje de un elfo en la parte frontal, de modo que la persona que lo llevaba parecía un cabezón con cuerpecito de ayudante de Papá Noel. Necesitaban hacerse una foto para inmortalizarlo, aunque ya llegaría otra con la corona de papel del cracker. En cuanto se retrataron, se acabó la espera. Le pasó a Ben los guantes y la bufanda y se alegró de ver que le gustaban. La talla de los guantes le preocupaba, estuvo en tensión hasta que le vio colocárselos y Ben dictaminó que le venían perfectos. No quiso contarle que le habían costado menos de lo esperado porque los de la tienda no se deshacían de ellos. Poca gente tenía unas manazas tan enormes.

—Abre uno tú.

Le pasó el paquete de mayor tamaño. Rey no se anduvo con remilgos esta vez y se encontró con una mochila más grande que la suya, más robusta y con buenos detalles para ir en transporte público: la parte inferior estaba reforzada y la cremallera principal se podía bloquear con una especie de candado incorporado como de maleta. Ben la habría escogido teniendo muy en cuenta a su receptora. Le dio las gracias y un beso en la mejilla y le prometió que la estrenaría en cuanto volviera al trabajo. Era el momento de que Ben abriera su último paquete y no sabía qué le iba a parecer. Le inquietaba que la pulsera de cuero negro y acero que le había comprado no fuese de su agrado, que la considerase digna de un macarra o de una calidad demasiado baja para lucirla. Su primera impresión no era mala, no había torcido el gesto. Muy al contrario, le devolvió la pieza de bisutería a Rey y le pidió ayuda para colocársela.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta de verdad? No tienes que ponértela por cumplir.

—Es masculina sin ser basta, de mi color favorito y, además, fíjate en Kylo Ren: su casco es negro con algunas líneas de metal plateado.

Tres de tres, menudo éxito. Faltaba el último suyo, que pesaba un poco. Tal vez serían unos bombones, aunque la lógica presupuestaria dictaba que no serían unos Montezuma ni nada todavía más prohibitivo cuya marca fuese demasiado exclusiva para que Rey conociese siquiera su nombre. Iba preparada para algo así, no para el estuche de perfume con neceser y leche corporal que Ben le había encargado al tipo del trineo.

—Sé que es algo muy personal, pero el aroma me gustó para ti. Una vez dijiste que nunca habías tenido una fragancia buena y supongo que seguirás igual.

—Pero eso lo dije… ¡Madre mía, yo creo que no había acabado la secundaria! ¿Cómo puedes acordarte?

—No tengo muchas personas por las que interesarme de verdad, es fácil.

Trató de obviar el comentario. Su círculo íntimo era reducido, pero la soledad de Ben le producía lástima. Desde hacía años le daba la impresión de que su “no hay nadie” hacía referencia a algo más que a su vida sentimental. Iba a probar el perfume cuando un comentario de Ben la sorprendió: había escogido el lote con neceser para que tuviera un recuerdo de él en sus viajes. Ni que la esperasen en Saint-Tropez cada verano.

—Te lo agradezco, pero viajar, lo que se dice viajar… ¿Te reirías de mí si te dijera que nunca he ido en avión? Que no he salido de Inglaterra, vaya.

—Lo entiendo. Tu situación no invitaba a hacer mucho turismo.

—¿Y que no he visto el mar?

—¿Qué? ¡Vives en una isla más pequeña que el estado de Wyoming! Dios, Londres está a nada del mar, te coges un tren y lo tienes ahí mismo en, ¿qué, dos horas? Y menos seguramente.

Formulado así, sonaba a desidia absoluta de su parte. Sintió cómo se sonrojaba y apuntó que era absurdo viajar a una ciudad costera solo para ver una masa de agua gigante. Como un adolescente molesto, Ben puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza brevemente.

—Es que no te estoy diciendo que llegues, digas “anda, el mar” y te marches. Hay cosas que ver, ¿sabes? Cosas bonitas e interesantes hasta para un yanqui ceporro como yo.

—Yo no digo que seas un ceporro.

—Ya, pero tus compatriotas, o más bien _nuestros_ compatriotas, lo piensan automáticamente en cuanto notan mi acento. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Cuando mejore un poco el tiempo, no mucho, lo justo, iremos a la costa. Hay muchos sitios interesantes, pero se me ocurre uno que es un buen punto de partida: monumentos, diversión, playa y un parque natural cerca para hacer senderismo.

Que un británico de adopción conociera más de su país que ella le resultaba un poco vergonzoso. Aceptó la proposición de Ben y, por cambiar de tema rápidamente, le propuso comenzar a cocinar. Sin embargo, él no quería dejarlo estar. Deseaba saber qué sitios había visitado. Que sus viajes se limitaran a algún día de turismo básico a ciudades típicas como Oxford o Cambridge cuando no era más que una cría y hubiera olvidado casi todo a Ben se le antojó una aberración que tenían que subsanar de inmediato. Debería volver a su atareada agenda enseguida, pero le juró que se reservaría un día del siguiente fin de semana para visitar Salisbury y, sobre todo, Stonehenge.

—Te gusta ver mundo, ¿eh?

—Mucho. Cuando es por placer y voy en solitario o la compañía es buena, es una de mis actividades favoritas. ¿A ti no te atrae la idea?

—Sí, pero… —suspiró, no sabía cómo justificarse.

—Si es por tus ahorros, olvídate. Tienes compañero de fatigas y gastos cubiertos. Dime, ¿te apetece que exploremos? Porque si es así, podemos dedicar nuestro tiempo libre a hacer escapadas.

—Me encantaría.

Sonrió y se sintió todavía más contenta cuando Ben le devolvió el gesto de inmediato. Le apetecía mucho ir conociendo su tierra y Ben prometía ser un acompañante apacible, fiable y resuelto. Si no se dejaba pagar alquiler, al menor permitiría que se encargase ella de adquirir alguna entrada o de la cuenta de la cafetería donde parasen a comer. Esperaba que Ben se conformase con Nando’s como máximo exponente del lujo y no para todas las salidas o su economía se resentiría. Y hablando de economía… Casi se le pasa, pero cayó en la cuenta al ver la marca del bolsillo trasero del vaquero de Ben. No era precisamente del Primark.

—Oye, Ben, tú, ¿cuánto te has gastado en mis regalos?

—Lo que dijimos.

—¡Ja, anda ya! Esa mochila y ese perfume no te han salido por cien libras. Y ya si añadimos el jersey, apaga y vámonos.

—Claro que me han salido por menos. Habría elegido otros artículos, pero dijimos cien y me mantuve por debajo de presupuesto.

—¿Y pretendes que me lo crea? —Dejó el pelador y se cruzó de brazos—. Esa colonia es buena y la mochila, también. Si sumamos lo que te han costado, se pasa por mucho, seguro.

—¿Por qué ibas a sumarlo?

—¡¿En serio?! —Ben asintió con gravedad—. Porque entonces, si me llegas a comprar cincuenta cosas, ¿podrías haberte gastado hasta cinco mil libras?

—Exacto. Pensé que el límite era para que no cogiéramos cosas demasiado lujosas, no que tuviera que gastarme cien libras en total.

Lo miró fijamente a la cara. Le costaba creer que Ben no hubiera sido consciente de lo que ella pretendía estableciendo aquel tope. Tenía que haberlo comprendido, estaba segura. No obstante, ahí se mantenía, tan tranquilo, como si su explicación del precio máximo fuese la lógica. Por presionarlo un poco, le insistió: mentía. Ben terminó por soltar una risilla y encogerse de hombros.

—El acuerdo está abierto a interpretación. Coincidirás conmigo en que resultaba muy ambiguo.

—¡Serás desgraciado! —Ahora Ben se carcajeaba—. Eso no vale, es trampa.

—No, aproveché la poca claridad de tus palabras, eso es todo. No te enfades.

Le dio un cachete, pero su irritación no era lo bastante contundente. Ben le volvió a pedir disculpas, pero se veía triunfante. La había vencido por un absurdo defecto de forma en su acuerdo. Emitió un último gruñido de desacuerdo, se volvió a sus zanahorias y se dijo que la derrota había valido la pena. Por fin su Navidad estaba siendo feliz. Prometía ser solo el segundo de una sucesión de buenos días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No era consciente de haber mencionado tanta comida británica hasta que empecé a subir el fic. En este capítulo, el [Christmas pudding](https://www.bbc.co.uk/food/recipes/christmas_pudding_41498), que no tiene una pinta muy buena pero está riquísimo, y [Nando's](https://www.nandos.co.uk/), comida rápida e informal basada en el pollo con distintos grados de sazonado picante.  
> Los jerséis navideños de [Rey](https://www.amazon.com/Womens-Santa-Unicorn-Christmas-Sweater/dp/B011ML1C3O) y [Ben](https://www.amazon.com/Forum-Ugly-Christmas-Sweater-Multi/dp/B07WW2FFJR) existen.


End file.
